


A Matter of Family

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Dust to Dust [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Goldanna in the flesh, Warden Brosca has an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Family

Lira talks about her family the day after Alistair finally meets Goldanna face to face.

It’s dusk when she brings the topic up. They’re seated around the fire Morrigan has set, the rest of their company scattered around the campsite for the time being. Lira sits on the log across from him, and he doesn’t notice her staring at him for a good ten minutes. He’s too much looking into the fire, seeing the hatred in Goldanna’s eyes. 

Maker, was he a fool to think he could have that. A family. People who cared.

Alistair hears a knock on the log across from him. He looks up and there Lira is, her right hand still hovering over the bark. It’s odd for her to use this way of getting his attention; she normally just uses the whistle around her neck. He can’t figure out why she’d use something else. 

He doesn’t have long to linger on the thought. Lira raises her hands to sign. She’s gotten better at keeping a pace he can follow, and Alistair can pick up on what she says easily enough.

“ _I have a sister back home._ ”

The topic catches Alistair off guard. Lira talking about her family? Almost unheard of. The woman tends to avoid the subject of Orzammar as much as possible. The only thing Alistair has ever learned about Lira’s life from the city is that she has rather a large bounty on her head in their domain.

“ _Her name is_ ,” Lira make a sign that Alistair can only assume is a sign she uses solely for her sister. The Warden was still learning how to spell from her lessons with Wynne. “ _She raised me.”_

 _“_ Raised you _?_ What about your-” He cuts off before he can finish, realizing his mistake. For him, of all people, to ask such a stupid question. “I’m sorry, that’s really none of my business-”

Lira shakes her head.  _“No offense taken._ ” She pauses before signing again. “ _My father left when I was young and my mother never really cared for me._ ”  She signs the part with her mother with a straight face and it makes Alistair’s stomach turn. Never cared for her? 

Alistair finds himself remembering the cold halls of Redcliff Castle and wonders if him and Lira had more in common than he thought. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lira begins to sign once more. “ _My sister. She’s friendly. Kind. A good person. Took care of my foolish self for years.”_ A fond look crosses her face. “ _When we visit, for the treaties, well, dwarven stew isn’t her best dish but I’m sure she’d be willing to make you some.”_

It takes Alistair a second to understand what she’s getting it. When it hits him, he feels like he’s been hit by a brick. A bowl of stew? A family dinner? Is she really-

Lira answers the question for him. “ _I know it might not be the same as flesh and blood but_ -” she shrugs. “ _The Wardens are my family. Which makes you family. Which means a spot at our table.”_

Alistair gapes at her. “Lira…”

Lira gets up, reaching for her sword which she has placed next to the log. After the strap holding it up is strung over her shoulder, she signs again.  _“I better go practice with Sten. I’m sorry about your sister.”_

She leaves at that, heading for the clearing where Sten is. Alistair watches her go before pulling a pressed rose out of his bag. A week after Lothering, he was forced to save it like this, using nothing but the little supplies he had on the road to keep the flower intact. Back then, it seemed like the most beautiful thing to be found in all this darkness.

Alistair looks back up at Lira, now across the field with her sword drawn, and wonders if there might be something more worth while to keep right in front of him. 


End file.
